


[podfic] think of it as personality dialysis

by KiaraSayre, reena_jenkins



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Clothes Shopping, Crack, Gen, Podfic, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Shopping Malls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaraSayre/pseuds/KiaraSayre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I strangled someone with a shoelace once," Barnes says. "Does that count as expressing myself through clothes?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Uh, no."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] think of it as personality dialysis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/gifts).
  * Inspired by [think of it as personality dialysis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1539131) by [KiaraSayre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaraSayre/pseuds/KiaraSayre). 



  
  
**Coverartist:** [ ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/) **reena_jenkins**   
****

**Warnings:**  post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Clothes Shopping, Crack, Shopping  
  
 **Length:**  00:14:58  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(AVG\)%20_think%20of%20it%20as%20personality%20dialysis_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).


End file.
